peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvin Dalek
Corvin Dalek (real name Gábor Müller) is a Hungarian DJ, producer, remixer and graphic designer. He was born in Budapest and played his first gig in a disused railway station at Bodrog near Sarospatak on New Year's Eve 1988. Following a series of frustrating experiences with inexperienced promoters, Dalek decided he wanted to promote his own parties, forming the company Sunflower Promotions to do so. http://www.angelfire.com/ultra/jumpin-pumpin/corvin.html Ten years later, after a trip to Berlin, he decided to move there. During Berlin's first DJ convention, he officially set the world record for playing a set at the highest number of turntables (10). At the Berlin Atonal Festival in February 1999, he played a set with 12 Technics turntables, but the attempt was incorrectly recorded. His debut single on MFS was Pounds And Penz, produced in conjunction with Munich-based DJ Alex Flatner, in March 1999, and his remix of the track on the B-side became the definitive version - the world's first Wet'N'Hard record. (It was also part of Pete Tong's Essential Selection in 2000.) Wet'N'Hard is a techno sub-genre that uses samples of love-making noises as a backing for the music, or "sexual energy for young clubbers who join on the dance floor to take part in the historical sexual ritual of dancing," http://www.convertrecordings.com/corvin%20dalek.html as evinced by Dalek's session. In February 2000, together with MFS' Mark Reeder, he established the sub-label Flesh to explore and release material evolving from the current European underground. The label was never a success and folded around 2005-6. It released his (to date) only LP, I Am A Dalek, in 2003. His single Real Man is said to have been banned from peak time radio in 22 countries (http://www.convertrecordings.com/corvin%20dalek.html), and the session he recorded at MFS for Kat's Karavan featured a string of expletives and simulated sex, causing some controversy among listeners (despite airing well after the watershed). Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *One and only session, no known commercial release. 1. Recorded: unknown (MFS Berlin). First broadcast: 11 July 2002. No repeats. *Mix Other Shows Played *16 November 1999: Peel played four tracks from Corvin Dalek's mix album Assorted Stadtanisichten - A Journey Through Berlin ''(MFS):'' * Denki Groove: Niji (Takkyu's "Wire" Loop) * Cal-Q-Lator: Can We Go Now? (Original Mondosmix) * TR727 vs Abyss: Kick Down * Namito: Deerooz *17 November 1999: Peel played three tracks from Corvin Dalek's mix album Assorted Stadtanisichten - A Journey Through Berlin (MFS): * Chris Zippel: Eternum (Organic Version) * Namito: Deerooz (Part 1) * Cosmonaut: Parovoz *18 November 1999: Peel played three tracks from Corvin Dalek's mix album ''Assorted Stadtanisichten - A Journey Through Berlin ''(MFS): * Krilly & Zetti: Süßwaren (Bambini Mix) * Liquid Crystal: Looking For Love (Reconstruction Mix) * JFK: Falling Love *28 September 2000: 'Pornoground (Mix LP-Hotkunst)' (MFS / Flesh) *04 October 2000: Peel played a track from Corvin Dalek's mix album ''Hotkunst ''(Flesh): * Alex Flatner: Wet And Hard *12 October 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Pornoground (Mix LP-Hotkunst)' (MFS / Flesh) *06 March 2001: The Atheist (12") Flesh *07 March 2001: 'Pornoground (12")' (MFS) *15 March 2001 (Radio Eins): 'Pornoground (12")' (MFS) *March 2001 (FSK): The Atheist (12") Flesh *17 April 2001: 'The Atheist' (MFS / Flesh) *19 June 2002: unknown (LP-Corvin Dalek At The Loveparade 2001)' (white label) *26 June 2002: Loknar & Polansky, 'Dark Mirror (Corvin Dalek's Carnal Beast Mix) (12")' (Flesh) *13 March 2003: 'The Atheist (Compilation LP-Flesh For Fantasy)' (Flesh) *23 September 2003: 'Menage A Trois (LP-I Am A Dalek)' (Flesh) *09 October 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Menage A Trois (LP-I Am A Dalek)' (Flesh) External Links *Homepage *Discogs *Facebook ;Footnotes Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles